


Something Besides The Fair Folk

by malecfeels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Mr Lightwood and Mr Bane, Post S02E14, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/malecfeels
Summary: A little something in the episode, S02e14 'The Fair Folk'Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane have a little recess of their own.And Maryse has a long awaited chat with the two of them





	Something Besides The Fair Folk

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this fic on the new episode. Not me.  
> This went a little overboard(When do any of my stories don't?)  
> Fair warning: If you are looking for kinky smut between Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane then this is not it. Sadly I can't write smut(I think) and I am more invested towards heartfelt confessions between these two.

**Something Besides The Fair Folk**

**1)**

“Let’s take a recess.” Alec sighed as he watched Luke’s retreating back. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and lie his head down on the table in front of him. The mild headache that had been present since he woke up that day was bursting with a vengeance. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt hot and sticky in his thick coat.

Alec knew that the chances of the cabinet succeeding smoothly in its first go were slim to none. He had prepared himself to face the same. But actually witnessing its growing failure weighed heavily on his mind and a helpless feeling had started crawling up his back.

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts. “I will be just a moment.”

Alec watched him gracefully get up with a smile to the others. His heart skipped a beat as Magnus turned to him and his smile softened just a tad bit. His beautiful eyes shone with kindness. Alec was gripped with the familiar urge to pull him towards him and kiss him soundly. His hands twitched under the table and it took everything in him to keep them from moving. He didn’t look up from the table as Magnus stilled for just a moment near his chair. Alec kept his gaze firmly on the space in front of him and after a moment felt Magnus quickly move away.

He let out a sigh as he pressed his hands to his throbbing head. He thought of using an _iratze_ to stop the pain but knew that it won’t be of any use. It wasn’t going to go away like a physical ache. That would be too easy. As silence reigned around him, he looked up to see Raphael and Meliorn gazing at him with one of their patented emotionless looks. Alec winced internally. Was he supposed to make small talk? Both of them were the last people on the earth that he wanted to talk outside work with. They had always unnerved him with their blank yet scathing looks. Not to mention both of them had a personal relation with his sister, one of which made his blood boil just thinking about.

“Excuse me too, please.” Alec murmured, “I have some work to do.”

“Of course.” Raphael said. Alec noted something in his tone but didn’t probe further. He saw Meliorn give him an unimpressed look as he turned his back and started walking away.

* * *

 

Magnus was talking with his sister when Alec found him. They were laughing about something, Magnus gesturing with his arms in a familiar manner. Alec quickly walked towards them, his heart pounding.

“Alec!” Izzy said cheerfully as she spotted him first, “How is the meeting? I was just talking to Magnus about-"

Alec cut her off with a look and faced Magnus. His smile disappeared as he looked up at Alec with a small frown. “I need to talk to you.” He said shortly.

“What is the matter?” Magnus asked. “I was just about to come back to the meeting.”

“It’s not about that.” Alec said. “Can we please talk somewhere a little private?”

“I don’t think that is advisable, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus said raising his brow.

Alec smiled tightly, “Just a moment of your time, Mr. Bane.” He could feel Izzy’s questioning gaze on him but he didn’t look away from Magnus.

“Alright. If you are asking so nicely.” Magnus said with shrug but his eyes appeared confused and conflicted.

Alec offered a reassuring smile to his sister as he directed Magnus away. He didn’t look at him as he quickly made his way towards one of the corridors. It was in the living quarters of the Institute and Alec knew no one would disturb them here. He stopped and faced Magnus who now had a worried expression on his face.

“What is going on?” Magnus asked standing tall and stiff in front of him.

“Magnus” Alec said and it felt so good to say his name. He saw the surprise in his eyes followed by uncertainty.

“Is everything okay?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec shook his head, “Remember when I told you about being professional?”

“Quite clearly.” Magnus said. “I am sorry but did I do something wrong here? I haven’t indicated to our personal relationship in front of anyone. There is still time to call another warlock. Perhaps-"

“No.” Alec cut in with a sigh. Someday he was going to have a long talk with him about always blaming himself in any situation. “You did nothing wrong.”

“Then why do you appear so harried, Alexander?” Magnus asked. Alec was wrong. Nothing felt better than Magnus calling his name. It made his heart melt.

“I am having second thoughts about it.” Alec confessed.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked frowning.

“I mean that I may have been wrong to say that I need a warlock representative.” Alec said looking at him. He waved his hands helplessly, “I need my boyfriend more.”

Alec saw as Magnus’ face softened in a heartbeat and a small smile lit up his face, “Oh you do now, do you?”

“Yes.” Alec said. He recognized the teasing glint in his eyes but also saw the slight vulnerability hidden behind them. He cursed himself internally that he hadn’t seen it before. “It’s a mess in there. And as much as I appreciate your support as an official representative, I can’t do it without _you_ by my side.”

Magnus offered a brilliant smile. “Are you sure about this? You weren’t wrong about warlock favoritism. People are going to speculate and judge you on this.”

Alec sighed, “I know. But it’s inevitable. It doesn’t matter what I do. They are going to think what they want to. I might as well make use of it in a positive way.”

“That is true.” Magnus said, “But Alexander, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. I genuinely respect your choices. Do it only if you think it is right.”

“I know what I want.” Alec said moving closer. “I knew what I wanted when I kissed you in front of everyone on my wedding day. I know what I want right now is to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want, no matter where we are. I know that I want to make this cabinet a success and bring everyone closer but _not_ without you by my side.” He took Magnus’ hands in his. “And I don’t care if it’s right.”

“Alec…” Magnus murmured his eyes which were so close to his own shining with love.

“Besides, I am the Head of the Institute.” Alec whispered, “They have to listen to me. They don’t have a choice.”

Magnus chuckled as he leaned his forehead on his and breathed deeply, “That you are, Mr. Lightwood. I pity anyone who goes against your word.” He squeezed their entwined hands, “And I want to be by your side too. Forever, Alexander. And I know that it is right.”

Alec smiled as he closed the remaining distance and touched his lips to Magnus’. His heart sang happily as he did what he wanted to do since the moment he saw Magnus stride in magnificently. He moved his hands to his waist and tugged him forward, crushing their lips together more firmly. He felt Magnus loop his arms around his neck, fingers grazing at his nape. He shivered in pleasure.

Alec didn’t have to worry about anything anymore. He could feel his headache receding along with the feeling of increasing helplessness. He had his solution right here. He didn’t have to worry when he had his strongest ally by his side. They could deal with whatever came their way.

 Together.

 

**2)**

“The day was a success.” Magnus mused. He rested a gentle arm on Alec’s chest and smiled.

 “Are you kidding me?” Alec turned bewildered eyes on him. “I love you but you don’t have to lie so bad to make me feel good.”

They were both standing near the entrance where they had first greeted each other that morning. Alec had sorted as much as he could with the Luke and Valentine drama and returned to what remained of the meeting. There hadn’t been much left to say after what happened. Alec had wrapped it up quickly with a promise to schedule the next cabinet meeting. Which may not even happen, he thought glumly.

“No one killed anyone.” Magnus said shrugging, “I count that as a success.”

“Barely” Alec muttered. “If I hadn’t come in when I did, Valentine would be dead. Or even Luke.”

“Is Valentine dead such a bad thing?” Magnus said darkly. Alec winced as he saw the look in his eyes.

“No” Alec said firmly. “I would happily kill him with my bare hands if I could.” He put a finger under Magnus’ chin and held it up. “I want to kill him for what he did to you.”

Magnus’s eyes softened behind the wall of vulnerability and rage. “I know, darling.”

“But it’s not the right way. Luke should have known better.” Alec said with a harsh breath.

“Do you blame him? He is going through a lot. What with Jocelyn and the massacre. The stunt you guys pulled with him last week didn’t help matters any. Not to mention the dwindling members of his pack.” Magnus said sadly.

“I didn’t know that.” Alec said frowning.

“You are not aware of a lot of things.” Magnus said.

“And that is why I want to have these meetings!” Alec said frustration lacing his tone.

“I know. _We_ know, Alec.” Magnus reassured, “Don’t underestimate the power you hold. If it had been anyone else besides you taking the cabinet, no one would have bothered to come.”

Alec gave him an unimpressed look but Magnus took his hand in his and gave him an earnest smile. “They have faith in you, Alexander. They look up to you as an ally. They may not trust you yet but they are ready to hear you out. That is what matters at this point.”

Before Alec could respond, a voice came from behind him, “He is right.”

Shocked, Alec turned and saw his mother standing behind him, a small smile on her face. He felt Magnus stiffen beside him and start to move away but he tightened his hold on him.

“Mom.” He greeted politely, “What are you doing here?”

“I was just walking when I overhead you two. I am sorry but I didn’t mean to.” She said apologetically. “But I had to tell you this.” She said looking at Alec.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” Magnus said with a tight smile. “I have to be on my way.”

“Wait.” Maryse said urgently. “If you don’t mind, I have something I need to say to the both of you.” Her eyes shone with uncertainty.

Alec exchanged a quick look with Magnus who was still standing stiffly at his side. Suffice to say, both of them weren’t eager to have a conversation with a woman who hated him and what their relationship represented.

“Maryse.” Magnus said firmly, “With all due respect, this is not the right time-"

“I want to apologize.” Maryse cut in quickly, looking steadily at Magnus.

“What?” Magnus asked faintly, his face mirroring Alec’s own.

“Yes.” Maryse said looking down. Her hands were wringing together in a very unfamiliar manner. “I have been meaning to for some time now.”

“Mom, what is this about?” Alec asked. He held Magnus’s hand tighter.

Maryse chuckled halfheartedly, “I don’t expect you to understand. Most of all you, Magnus.” She took a deep breath, “I have done wrong by you. Over the years, I have let my duties come in the way of my feelings of determining what is right and wrong. And I have hurt so many people because of that.”

“The only reason I associate with you is because of Alexander.” Magnus said his eyes flashing. His fingers bit harshly into Alec’s palm but he didn’t protest.

“I know. And I couldn’t be more thankful.” Maryse said. “I am so glad that you didn’t let our relation come in between what you have with my son.”

“I am not so vile as to make your children suffer what their parents did” Magnus said.

“You couldn’t be more right.” Maryse said sighing. She turned her gaze to Alec, “I am so sorry for letting my failures and mistakes reflect on my upbringing of you and your sister. The last thing I wanted or ever want is to hurt you, Alec. You are my greatest pride. You may not believe it because I never showed it. I was scared and I just want good things for you.”

Alec swallowed hard as the words hit home and he felt the familiar sting in his eyes. All his life he had worked and struggled to hear those words from his mother. He had given hope on ever finding it.

“And looking at you now” Maryse said with a watery smile. Her eyes shone with tears. “My strong brave son, fighting for what’s right. Fighting for love. I couldn’t be prouder.”

Alec didn’t know when he moved but in the next moment he had his arms around her. He felt his mother’s hands grip his back tightly and he closed his eyes as tears trickled through. He sniffed harshly as all the pent up emotions of the day came out in a rush.

“I love you, Alec.” His mom whispered near his shoulder.

“I love you too, mom.” He whispered back reverently.

They reluctantly separated after a moment but Alec didn’t move away. He felt Magnus shift beside him. Maryse wiped her face gracefully with her hand and stood straighter. She looked at Magnus with a steady face and said,

“I just talked with Izzy and told her to fight for love like her brother did.” She continued as Magnus’ eyes widened. “I know it doesn’t matter but if Alec thinks that you are right for him in his life, I happily give my blessings to the both of you. I am glad he fought for you.”

Alec had never seen Magnus look so surprised or …touched. He blinked slowly as he looked at his mother with eyes filled with awe. He breathed out with a small smile, “It matters.” He simply said.

Alec felt his heart burst with happiness and he closed his hand around Magnus’.

“Thank you.” Maryse said with a genuine smile. She raised a hand and caressed Alec’s cheek. “I have to go. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Alec patted her hand on his face and merely nodded. Maryse gave one last smile to them and turned, walking briskly away. As soon as she was out of sight, Magnus sagged against him and rested his head on his chest.

“What was that?” Magnus whispered looking up at him.

Alec smiled happily and leaned down to kiss him, “Like you said, a successful day.”

And it really was.

* * *

 

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally suck at endings. Someone teach me please.
> 
> What did y'all think of the episode? THE CLACE KISS?  
> I swoooooooned
> 
> Love to read some reviews! <3 <3


End file.
